


Date Swap

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean is obsessed with Dr Sexy, Double Date, F/M, M/M, Online Dating, Rowena is a queen who gets what she wants, so is Cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: After meeting on Tinder, Dean had a very pleasant first date with Rowena, while Sam enjoyed his evening with Castiel. They decide to go on a double date for the second one, and things don't exactly turn out as planned...Written live on the Profound Bond Discord server
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, initially Dean/Rowena and Sam/Castiel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 237





	Date Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This was born during a chat on the PB Discord, and the idea amused me so much I just had to write it. I made myself laugh while I wrote it (and slightly worried my husband XD), so hopefully it will make you laugh too!  
> For those concerned about the other relationships, nothing remotely serious happens between Dean and Rowena or Sam and Cas before the world is put to rights!

'Well, thank you for a lovely evening, Dean,' Rowena said, kissing his cheek. 'If it isn't too forward, I would like to see you again.'

'Yeah, definitely, that would be great,' Dean replied. 'I'll call you?'

'Perfect. Toodle-oo then.'

'Goodnight.' He gave her a dorky little wave and turned to walk to his car. It had been a nice date- just drinks after a few days of chatting on Tinder, but Rowena was interesting, and pretty hot, and her accent was sexy as hell. There hadn't been an immediate spark or anything, but Dean was in his thirties now and knew not to expect that sort of thing in real life anymore. He drove home with a soft smile on his face, glad that Sam had talked him into trying the whole online dating thing. They had agreed that they would both sign up, and they both had first dates tonight. Sam's was with some chick named Cassandra or Cassie or something, and he looked forward to getting home and hearing how that had gone too.

'Thanks for driving me home, I had a nice time,' Castiel said with a shy smile.

'Me too, Cas. I'm sorry for being so nervous at first, it's been a while since I went out with a guy.'

'I understand. Kansas isn't quite the same as California.'

'Heh, yeah. Um, well.' Sam leaned in and kissed Castiel's cheek, making them both blush. 'Would you like to go out again sometime?'

'Yes, that would be nice. I'll text you?'

'Sounds great. Um, well, goodnight then.'

'Goodnight, Sam.'

Sam drove home with a smile, hoping Dean's date had gone as well as his. The Impala was in the driveway when he pulled his Prius in, but that wasn't necessarily a bad sign, since Dean had said he wanted to try not jumping into bed on the first date for a change. Still, he braced himself for Dean to be in a mood when he walked in.

'Evenin', Sammy! How'd it go?'

'Pretty well, actually. Cas was really nice. How about you?'

'Real good. Rowena is a fox, and she's got a smokin' accent. Scottish.'

'Nice. Think you'll go out again?'

'Yep, probably gonna see if she wants to go for dinner at the weekend. You?'

'Yeah. Cas was really cool about the guy thing, and I know not everyone would be, so I want to give this a chance before I try to meet anyone else.'

'What guy thing?'

'Oh, that I was a bit nervous because it had been a while since I'd been out with a guy. He was really understanding and totally chill about me being bi.'

Dean choked on his beer. 'Cas is a guy?'

'Uh, yeah. I told you about him.'

'Pretty sure I'd remember you saying _him_ , Sam. Wait, you're bi?'

'Are you serious, Dean? I introduced you to my boyfriend at Stanford.'

'Wait, that Brady douche was your _boyfriend_?' He stared off into space for a second. 'Huh. OK, a lot of things make more sense now.'

'Oh my god, Dean. I literally kissed him in front of you.'

'I just thought it was some weird frat thing!'

'I wasn't in a frat!'

'Well… shut up. Whatever. He was a douche.'

'Not gonna argue with that.'

'Hmph. OK. So, uh… what's it like, dating a dude?' Dean asked, cheeks red.

'Like dating a girl, except the girl is a dude,' Sam replied dryly.

'Hey, I'm trying to be supportive here!'

'Please don't, it's just awkward.' Sam grinned and gave his a brother a shove, which earned him one back, and as usual, it devolved into a wrestling match that Sam won thanks to his absurdly long limbs. Once they had settled down and flopped on the couch to catch their breaths, Sam asked, 'So you're OK with this, right?'

'Yeah, course, man. I'm not Dad. It's all good.'

'Good. Hey, how about a double date? I need to make sure this chick is good enough for you.'

'Uh, yeah, why not? I was thinking dinner Saturday night at that Italian place?'

'Sure. I'll ask Cas.' They texted their respective dates, and after receiving general approval for the idea, agreed the details and called it a night.

_Saturday_

Sam and Dean were first to arrive and waited outside for their dates. Castiel was a few minutes behind them, looking a bit flustered, but smoothed down his trenchcoat and straightened his tie as he walked from his car to the restaurant.

'Hello, Sam. I'm so sorry I'm a bit late, I fell asleep watching Doc… uh, watching TV and ended up having to rush.'

'Were you going to say Dr Sexy?' Dean asked excitedly.

'Um, I'm not sure I should admit to that on a second date,' Castiel chuckled. 'It's a bit of a guilty pleasure.'

'Dude, there's nothing to feel guilty about for watching Dr Sexy. It was a season four marathon today, and everybody knows that's the best season.' Sam cleared his throat, and Dean looked slightly abashed. 'Uh, sorry. I'm Dean, Sam's brother.'

'And complete Dr Sexy junkie,' Sam added.

'Well, you've rumbled me. I'm a fan. But I'm more of a season five guy.'

Dean sucked air through his teeth. 'I'll admit, it's a close one, but for me, Dr Passionado's entrance in the first episode of season four edges it out. I mean, the storm raging outside, then the double doors fly open and he just stalks in looking like some kind of holy avenger? Awesome.'

'You definitely have a point there. But it's his love scene with Dr Sexy in season five that tops it for me. Just like he topped Dr Sexy.'

Dean's face, neck and ears went bright red, and he mumbled, 'Uh, yeah, that was pretty intense.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'

'No, no, it's cool. I just, uh-'

'Dean, is that your date?' Sam interrupted, feeling a bit like a third wheel. A petite redhead, looking stunning a form-fitting dress, was sauntering up to them, and she smiled and waved when she saw Dean.

'Oh, yeah. Hey Rowena!' Dean gave Castiel an apologetic look and leaned down to kiss Rowena's cheek. 'You look great. Your hair is so bouncy.' Sam decided to ignore how Castiel looked a bit disappointed at the new addition.

'Why thank you, dearie. Won't you introduce me to your companions?'

'Right, uh, this sasquatch is my brother Sam, and this is his date, Cas.'

'Short for Castiel. Nice to meet you.' Castiel extended his hand and Rowena shook it.

'Well lucky me, having three such handsome gentleman for company this evening. Shall we?' Dean offered her his arm, and the four of them walked in. They were shown to a round table, and Dean was a perfect gentleman, pulling out Rowena's seat for her before taking the one between her and Castiel.

'So, Castiel, that's an unusual name,' Dean said as he picked up his menu.

'I'm named after an angel. My parents were very religious and named all of their children for angels.'

'Wow, that's really interesting,' Sam said.

'You didn't know that already? Or did you not know what Cas was short for?' Dean asked.

'I did, I just didn't realise it was an angel name.'

'Dude, it's like the first thing you ask when somebody has a weird name. Uh, sorry, Cas, not like _weird_ weird, but-'

'It's OK, Dean, it is a weird name. It's why I tend to go by Cas. People don't always ask, but I volunteer the information when they do.' They smiled at each other, but the moment was interrupted by the waiter asking for their drink orders.

'A bottle of Margiekugels, please,' Dean and Castiel said at exactly the same time, then burst into laughter.

'Jinx!' Dean shouted, nudging Castiel with his elbow.

Rowena raised an eyebrow. 'Samuel, I don't suppose I could convince you to share a bottle of Chianti with me?'

'Yeah, definitely, I love Chianti,' Sam agreed with a smile. The waiter nodded and left them to peruse their menus.

'So what're you gonna get, Cas? Don't wanna have to jinx you twice in one meal,' Dean teased, but Castiel just pointed to his sealed lips and shrugged. Dean laughed and slapped his back. 'OK, you can talk again.'

'I know it's a bit "basic" of me,' Castiel replied, with air quotes and everything, 'but I was thinking of getting spaghetti and meatballs. I'm something of a carnivore, to be honest.'

'Hell yeah, dude!' Dean cheered, offering up a high five. 'Me too. They call me The Meat Man.'

'You call _yourself_ The Meat Man, Dean,' Sam corrected with a classic bitchface, but Dean just shrugged.

'I think I'll go for the pasta primavera,' Rowena announced, closing her menu.

'I was thinking of getting that too,' Sam agreed. 'Or the eggplant parmigiana.'

'That did sound good. Why don't you get one and I'll get the other and we can sample both?' Rowena suggested.

'Sounds good.' Sam couldn't help but notice how bright Rowena's smile was and thought Dean had really gotten lucky with his date. Feeling a little guilty when he realised that he'd paid more attention to Rowena than his own date, he turned his attention to Castiel only to find that he was still talking to Dean.

'Don't get me wrong, a good gourmet burger can be very enjoyable,' Castiel was saying, 'but if it's two a.m. and I'm drunk, I don't want Wagyu on a brioche bun, I want a dozen White Castles.'

'Oh man, I haven't a White Castle in _years_ ,' Dean opined. 'I wish they had them in Kansas.'

'I grew up in Illinois and went to college in Chicago, so it was definitely my go-to drunk food. Here I have to make do with Burger King. The first time I got drunk in Lawrence, I tried walking through the Burger King drive-through. They said I had to be in a car to use it, so I went "vroom vroom" into the microphone. It wasn't my finest hour.'

Sam and Rowena chuckled, but Dean nearly fell off his chair laughing so hard. He was gripping his side and still barely breathing when the waiter came back to serve their drinks and take their orders, so Castiel ordered the spaghetti and meatballs for both of them, while Sam and Rowena ordered their vegetarian dishes.

'So, Samuel,' Rowena began as she sipped from the glass the waiter had just poured, 'I understand that you went to Stanford.'

'Yeah, I did my bachelor's there. I was going to stay for law school, but when our dad got sick, I didn't want to leave it all to Dean, so I moved back and went to KU instead.'

'That's very noble of you,' Rowena said approvingly. 'Not everyone would leave California for Kansas for the sake of family.'

Sam blushed and shrugged. 'Dean would've done the same for me.' He looked over at Dean, who now seemed to be deep in conversation with Castiel about a Dr Sexy plotline.

'Oh yeah, totally, as soon as Dr Passionado shoved Dr Sexy against that wall and said he'd risked everything for him, you knew they were gonna bang. If he'd been a chick, they would have banged right then.'

'Exactly! It's so frustrating that for same sex romances they have to build it up ten times more than for straight romances. All Dr Piccolo had to do to be considered a love interest for Dr Sexy was be in the same room!'

'I know, right? And they had zero chemistry. I think Dr Piccolo is hot, don't get me wrong, but even I was finding it hard to buy it when they started making out in the elevator. There was barely any build-up, it was only because she thought she was dying!'

'Ugh, her last night on earth speech was so lame.'

' _So_ lame,' Dean agreed. They clinked their beer bottles together and drank in perfect symmetry. Sam frowned thoughtfully and looked over at Rowena, who again had a single eyebrow raised as she sipped her wine.

'I must say, Dean, I'm a little surprised that you "shipped" Sexionado before it was canon. It's so rare to find men who aren’t completely blinded by heteronormativity from seeing when romantic tropes are used for two same sex characters.'

Dean shrugged, a blush creeping up his face. 'I think you'd have to be actually blind not to see the sparks there, man. And they're both so hot, who wouldn't want to picture that?' His eyes widened as he realised what he'd said, and both Rowena's and Sam's eyebrows went as high as they could go. 'I mean, if you're into that.'

Castiel smirked. 'Well, I very much _am_ into that, and I agree completely.' He shot Dean a wink that was so awkward it was endearing, and Dean couldn't help but smile.

The first course arrived, but as soon as the waiter was gone, Dean and Castiel got right back into the finer points of the Sexionado ship. Sam rolled his eyes as he dug into his insalata caprese.

'Your brother seems very passionate about his television programme,' Rowena said softly, leaning towards Sam to make herself heard. ‘It was on his Tinder profile as one of his likes, but I didn't realise he was quite so into it.'

'Yeah, he doesn't usually geek out so completely like this. I guess that's what happens when two aficionados come together.'

'Indeed,' she replied, and somehow made the word feel full of meaning. 'Well, I suppose it's better to find out about these things early on rather than a few months down the line. I'm a Grey's Anatomy girl myself, so I'm not sure it could work between us.'

'I'm with you there, it's definitely the better written show.' Rowena smiled approvingly, and again Sam felt guilty- this time about finding her really quite attractive. He turned back to Dean and Castiel to find Dean finishing telling a story.

'And then he threw up all over the poor girl! He's hated Halloween ever since.' Dean started laughing loudly, and Castiel chuckled along with him until he realised Sam was looking at them with an epic bitchface.

'Really, Dean? That story?'

Castiel looked remorseful. 'Sorry, Sam. We were just talking about the Dr Sexy Halloween special, and I mentioned that it was one of my favourites because I love Halloween. Dean was just telling me how you aren't a fan, and I had to ask why. My apologies.'

'Don't worry, Cas, I definitely blame Dean.'

Suitably chastised, Dean apparently decided he should probably exchange more than a couple of words with _his_ date rather than Sam's but kept finding himself drawn into whatever Castiel was talking about. By the time their main courses arrived, they were again embroiled in a lively discussion, this time about what constituted a classic car.

'It's not just being old, Cas. It's gotta have good lines, lasting power, and _quality_.'

'I promise you, my '78 Continental has all of that. I keep her in pristine condition.'

Dean smirked. 'What's she called?'

Castiel smiled shyly. 'Delilah.'

'Nice. Classy name for a classy lady.'

'What's yours?'

'Baby. She's a black '67 Impala, absolutely cherry. I restored her myself.'

Castiel had what could only be described heart eyes. 'Sixties Impalas are stunning. Bench or bucket seats?'

Dean flashed what Sam recognised as his panty-dropping grin. 'Bench seats, of course.'

Castiel bit his lip, leaning a bit closer to Dean, and when he spoke again, his voice had dipped even lower. 'I'd love to see her.'

'I'll have to take you for a spin sometime,' Dean offered, his voice also dropping deeper as he closed the space between them further.

'Do you get the feeling they've forgotten we're even here?' Rowena murmured to Sam.

'It does kinda look that way.'

'If they make it to Dean's car, somebody's getting to fifth base tonight.'

'Huh. I didn’t even know Dean was into guys.'

Rowena inclined her head to the pair, who were now fully into the realm of what could be considered eye fucking over their matching dishes. 'Well, Samuel, it looks like he’s planning exactly how he’s going to get into this particular guy in the loos without us noticing.' Sam grimaced at the mental image, making Rowena giggle. 'I must say, there is something about your pouty expression that is definitely doing it for me.'

'Um, what?'

'Oh, come now, Samuel. I think you've noticed that the dates we arrived with are not the ones we're best suited to. While your brother is a very handsome and sweet chap, I find myself drawn to…' She let her eyes sweep over Sam's body seductively. 'A very different sort of man.'

'Oh. Well… I… um, I find you very attractive as well.'

'Hmm.' She tapped her lips in thought before smiling widely. 'A very important thing to know about me, Samuel, is that when I want something, I don't hesitate, and I'm not shy about asking for it.'

Sam swallowed hard, his heart racing with the sexual tension that was suddenly ratcheting up between them. 'And what do you want right now?'

'I want to get this food packed up, I want to take you home with me, and I want to see all the other _fascinating_ expressions I can get out of you tonight.'

Sam was about to call for the waiter, but Dean beat him to it. 'Excuse me, can we get these two plates in boxes to go, please?' Dean called out as the server walked by. 'And the check.'

'These two as well,' Rowena added. 'And quickly please, laddie.' The waiter gave them an odd look but hurried off to get the doggy bags made up.

'Uh, so, Rowena,' Dean began awkwardly, suddenly realising that he'd have to explain to _his_ date why he was running off with his _brother's_ date, 'you're really great, but, um-'

'Say no more, Dean,' she shushed him with a finger to his lips. 'I think we've all found what we were after tonight.' Dropping a couple of twenties on the table, she took her doggy bag from the waiter with one hand, claimed Sam's with the other, and shot Dean a wink. 'Don't wait up for your brother.'

'Uh, bye guys!' Sam called out over his shoulder as Rowena dragged him away.

'Damn girl. Get some,' the waiter muttered as he ran Dean's credit card.

With the check paid and their former dates suddenly departed, Castiel turned to Dean and leaned right into his personal space. 'So… bench seats?'


End file.
